Better than medicine
by TintinLover
Summary: Tintin suffers from a stomach ache and the Captain tries to help him. pre-slash


The Captain yawned and closed the book he was reading. It was past midnight; Tintin went to his room already.  
Well, time for him to go to bed too. He shut down the room's light and went upstairs to his room.  
When he was in the hallway he saw a beam of light coming from the half opened door of his young friend's bedroom. The boy was still awake, it seemed.  
Haddock had to pass by Tintin's room on his way to his own. When he was close he heard a dog's whimper.  
Milou.  
What was going on in there?

To his astonishment, he heard Tintin's low voice.

"Crumbs, Milou…I shouldn't have eaten so many muffins."

Another whimper from his canine friend.

"hung…_mon dieu quelle douleur_…"

Concern came over the elder man. Was Tintin ill?

It was not his habit to enter in the youth's room without being invited; but that was a different occasion. He should need his help.  
Haddock approached the door and peered hesitantly. The ginger boy was seated at the edge of the bed, grasping his belly and bending over. Milou yelped at his feet. The Captain stepped inside the room and sat besides the young man, putting a hand over his back.

"Tintin? Lad? Are you not feeling well?"

Tintin turned his head to him, his face contorted in pain.

"Oh…Captain…it's my stomach…I' m having many bad cramps. "

He made a grimace while trying to smile.

"That's all my fault, I love muffins too much…ow…"

Haddock recalled the dessert after dinner. In fact Tintin had eaten too much chocolate muffins. The youth eyes literally shinned at the sight of his preferred cakes. Now he was paying for his innocent gluttony.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Yes, I feel like my stomach will explode."

Tintin shut his eyes and bent over again.

The Captain looked at him sadly, feeling impotent. He cared deeply for his young friend and the last thing he liked to was to see him in that state. Sometimes he had even the impression that his feelings for the boy were deeper than he admitted to himself…

"Ah…I think I can help lad…"

Haddock paused, unsure.

"You know…when I was little my mother used to rub my belly when I had a stomach ache. It was relaxing and always effective. "

He felt the blood rise to his face.

"I thought…it would help relieving you."

Tintin nodded.

"At that time I will try everything. I just want that pain to disappear."

"So…lay down, Tintin."

The boy obeyed him, laying his head in the pillow. With a shaking hand the Captain lifted gently Tintin's pyjama top until his chest, exposing a flat belly. Pale skin almost glistened in the middle-darkness. Tintin blushed and felt the flesh of his sore belly throbbing, anticipating Haddock's touch.  
A calloused, warm hand rested gently over his belly. The older man began to massage the tense tummy with smooth stokes and Tintin had to contain a gasp. Being touched in such sensible area by that man was a blissful experience.  
The Captain followed a circular motion around his belly button with slow, careful movements. The warmth of these huge hands radiated by the flesh of his belly, warmth he could feel now spreading by his whole body. His friend did not lie; he began to feel relaxed and almost sleepy. The intense pain was now a slight aching. Their breathing was the only sound audible in the room.  
Haddock felt Tintin's belly muscles pulsing in his hands. He couldn't help but feel how sensual that simple massage was. The Captain had to restrain himself to not run his hands across the lad's chest. It was already too much, touching _his_ boy's belly.  
He lifted his eyes from his work and met Tintin's own.  
The boy turned his head instantly. Haddock saw the muscles of his throat moving.

"How are you feeling?"

"…better, thanks."

After a short pause Tintin talked again.

"A little more, please…it's feeling good."

He sighed and rolled his head on the pillow; his eyes closed and parted lips. To the Captain's amazement he spread his legs a little.

"Humm…this is amazing."

"…yes, it is lad. I´ve told you so."

Haddock wished he could stop time. Tintin's soft belly skin felt lovely against his rude palms. But he knew they couldn't stay like that eternally.  
Tintin seemed had read his thoughts.

"I'm not in pain anymore… thank you, Captain."

"…You're welcome, lad."

Removing his hands from that lovely skin was like an amputation to him.

Tintin smiled to his friend.

"Wow what a relief. This was better than any medicine."

Haddock smiled back.

"Indeed, lad. Medicine only as a last resort, like my mother always said."

Tintin laughed softly. They were silent for some seconds.

"Well…now I can sleep. Thank God….and you, Captain."

"No need to thank me, lad. I like to help when I can…if someday you´re feeling stomach discomfort…just call me!"

The older man winked at him. Tintin blushed and looked at the covers.

"Sure I will, Captain. Your massage was…very good."

"I'm glad to hear it, lad. But please don't eat too many cakes next time. That's not only a matter of stomach cramps, that's also a matter of health."

"Sure…hum…you have to teach me it. I mean…er…you can need a massage one day…"

He blushed.

"Yes…some day."

After some more awkward seconds, the boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll let you rest, Tintin. Sleep well."

Haddock gave him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thanks Captain. I wish you a good night too…And thank you again."  
The older man gave him a warm smile and stepped out the room. When he closed the door behind him, Tintin sank in the covers and sighed contently.

He knew it wasn't only for the pain relief.

END

**mon dieu quelle douleur- My God what a pain**


End file.
